


Got My Signals Crossed

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: "That is so not the point, Rodney. You see, this is why we can’t have a relationship; you never listen to me.”“Since when are relationships about obeying, Sheppard,” Rodney argues. “And . . . wait, what?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: spes_abrin
> 
> sea_yeah made the most awesome banner for my LJ, and asked for angsty McShep with bottom!Rodney in exchange.

The door chimes and then abruptly slides open without Rodney so much as even acknowledging his visitor. Apparently, some colonels think their ancient gene gives them license to barge into other people’s rooms. Once inside, Sheppard begins to pace the length of Rodney’s quarters like a big, prowling cat, looking tense and agitated. It’s weird to watch since normally Rodney is the pacer; Sheppard’s usually the relaxed one who shrugs his shoulders and polishes his golf clubs.

“Uh, Colonel,” Rodney ventures, “far be it from me to disrupt whatever it is you’re doing,” he says with a wave of his hand, “but is everything alright?”

“McKay,” Sheppard growls, “I told you to stay put. I told you not to follow me. I told you . . .”

“Oh,” Rodney interrupts. “You’re still upset about the mission, I see. Heaven forbid _I_ rescue _you_ for once.”

“That is so not the point, Rodney. You see, _this_ is why we can’t have a relationship; you never listen to me.”

“Since when are relationships about obeying, Sheppard,” Rodney argues. “And . . . wait, what?” He blinks a few times and for once, is speechless, gaping stupidly as Sheppard continues to stomp angrily around the room.

A few moments of awkward silence and Sheppard finally stops pacing to glare at Rodney defiantly. “Well, I’m sure you’ve been wondering why,” he says defensively.

“Um,” Rodney replies, because really, what can he say to that? After staring at Sheppard for another minute or two, watching him tap his foot impatiently, Rodney asks, “Am I missing something?”

Sheppard rolls his eyes like a petulant teenager. “Last week? When you were hitting on me?”

Scrunching up his entire face in concentration, Rodney racks his enormous brain for any situation that Sheppard can remotely interpret as flirting. “Are you talking about when I asked you to accompany me on the test flight in Jumper 4?”

Rodney swears Sheppard is going to say ‘duh’; instead he just nods his head and continues glaring. “That wasn’t . . .” Rodney begins. “I wasn’t . . . What gave you that idea?”

The expression on Sheppard’s face goes from pissed off to confused to abject horror in about three seconds. “But you brought me a turkey sandwich,” he whines, like that should explain all of Sheppard’s odd behavior. “Shit,” he swears and bolts from the room.

Rodney stands rooted to the same spot for quite some time, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

***

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” John goes from pacing in McKay’s quarters to pacing in his own. He’s going to wear a groove into the carpet if he keeps it up. “Stupid, John. So stupid,” he mutters. He can’t believe he screwed up so royally; messed up his friendship with Rodney and quite possibly his career. The only glimmer of hope is that Rodney is a pretty open-minded guy; he’s from Canada for Christ’s sake; there’s no way he’d out John to the SGC.

Still, the fact that he is so off-base about the situation, that he had been completely misinterpreting Rodney’s intentions, has John re-evaluating every single conversation they’ve had over the past few months. John knows he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up; this is just another letdown in a long line of disappointments.

***

There must be _something_ he’s doing that gives Sheppard the impression he’s interested. And Rodney will be the first to admit (to himself, anyway) that he is most definitely interested. Not that he ever planned on doing anything about it, because before today, Rodney was absolutely certain that Sheppard was 100% straight. It’s glaringly obvious with all the priestesses and ascended women throwing themselves at him.

But Sheppard had said ‘relationship’ and looked genuinely hurt when Rodney rebuffed his painfully awkward attempts at flirting. In Rodney’s defense, he didn’t actually realize that Sheppard was hitting on him, or that he had somehow turned Sheppard down until maybe an hour after the incident. By then, Rodney realized that sometimes, even people as smart as him make mistakes (not that anyone else is as smart as him, but that’s semantics) and that he now needs to make amends.

Part of the problem will be convincing Sheppard of his sincerity without looking like a complete jackass in the process. Talking isn’t going to help, because getting Sheppard to discuss actual feelings will be harder than getting a decent cup of coffee in the lab after midnight. There’s really only one option, in Rodney’s fantastically brilliant mind, which will work. After some analysis of his strategy, Rodney also figures that maybe it will be better to think about Sheppard as John for his plan to actually succeed.

***

John finishes up the last of his paperwork and leaves his office, taking the long way back to his quarters to avoid running into Rodney. When his door slides closed behind him, John realizes that avoidance is futile, because there is Rodney, sprawled out on John’s bed, naked as the day he was born.

“Rodney?” John squeaks, but doesn’t move closer; he just stands there staring at Rodney’s ass.

Rodney glances over his shoulder at John and chuckles. “Take a picture, John. It’ll last longer.”

“Um,” John says and continues to stare at the expanse of Rodney’s back and broad shoulders, pale skin gleaming under the soft bedside light.

Rodney rolls his eyes and smirks at John. “Yes, yes. I look fabulous, but could you get over here and fuck me? I’m already lubed up.”

“Um,” John says again, takes a step forward, hesitates until Rodney frowns and then feels guilty for stripping away Rodney’s smug confidence. After another moment of indecision, he pulls his shirt over his head and kneels on the end of the bed.

“Oh, thank god”, Rodney murmurs. “I thought I was being too forward. I thought maybe you’d changed your mind about me. I thought . . .”

“Shut up, Rodney,” John snaps and easily pushes two fingers into slick heat.

“Shutting up,” Rodney gasps and spreads his knees wider, moaning when John twists his wrist and crooks his fingers.

The breathy sounds Rodney keeps making have John on edge. He withdraws his fingers and quickly shucks the rest of his clothing; swipes the condom Rodney left on the nightstand and rolls it over his dick. John groans as he pushes into Rodney in one long, smooth thrust, taking deep calming breaths while trying not to think about Rodney fingering himself open. “God, Rodney,” he moans, low and broken, as their thighs meet.

It’s a good thing Rodney’s just as impatient, shoving back against John, because John can’t go slowly, not now when he finally has what he’s been fantasizing about for months. The air is filled with grunts and moans, and the sharp scent of their musky sweat. John licks and nibbles at Rodney’s nape, tasting traces of soap and salt, but he wants more. He sits back on his heels, pulling Rodney up and into his lap so John can reach his mouth for fervent kisses.

The change in angle has Rodney gasping against John’s lips, bucking up and reaching for his cock. John bats Rodney’s hand away and wraps his fingers around Rodney’s length, biting down on the juncture between neck and shoulder while he jerks Rodney to orgasm. Feeling Rodney tighten around his dick tips John over the edge and he bites down harder as he comes.

They’re both breathing heavy, hearts still thumping wildly, when Rodney slumps forward and mumbles, “God, I needed that.”

There’s an impression of John’s teeth on Rodney skin that’s already beginning to bruise and John can’t take his eyes off it. He traces his fingertips along the outline, feeling weirdly possessive; presses against the mark just to hear Rodney hiss.

“Yes, yes,” Rodney sighs, shoving John away, both of them wincing as John slips out. “I get it. I’m yours. Now go get a washcloth to clean us up.”

John raises an eyebrow at Rodney’s bossy demeanor, but says nothing as he follows Rodney’s instructions. When he returns from the bathroom, Rodney’s eyes are closed and he’s sprawled out across the bed, leaving no room for John. John considers waking him up and sending him back to his own room.

“Your mattress sucks, but if you let me stay, I’ll blow you when we wake up,” Rodney offers, as if he can read John’s thoughts.

Not one to turn down a blowjob, John drawls, “Sure thing, Rodney,” as he wipes himself off. He tosses the washcloth at Rodney, and Rodney splutters when it plops on his stomach. John smirks and shoves Rodney over to make room on the narrow bed.

The End

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
